


Tomatoes

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [14]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-16
Updated: 2000-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gardening is very relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted for archival.

"Gardening... who would have thought it?" Duo mused to himself, watching from the back patio as Heero busied himself among the rows of vegetables he'd planted.

Heero looked over at him. "Did you say something, Duo?"

"Naw, nothing important." Duo ambled over to the garden, inspecting the dark green foliage of Heero's tomato plants. "Looking good, Heero.... the plants are nice, too."

Heero smiled at him, and Duo nearly melted right there on the cucumbers, remembering the time when he'd thought Heero physically incapable of such a gentle expression. "Thanks."

"You're welcome..." Duo tweaked a ripe cherry tomato off one vine.

"Oi!" Heero glared at Duo. "You aren't supposed to..." His voice trailed off as he watched Duo nip a bite out of the tomato, wrapping his lips around the firm red fruit and sucking out the seeds before popping the entire thing into his mouth.

"I'm not supposed to what?" Duo asked him innocently, licking a trail of juice of his fingers and selecting another cherry tomato.

"You're not supposed to do hentai things to me when I'm in the middle of weeding the garden," Heero growled, stalking towards Duo purposefully.

Duo blinked coyly at his husband. "Does this mean the weeds will have to wait while I'm being... punished?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Heero retorted, pouncing him.

   


* * *

  
 

"Gardening... it's *so* relaxing, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more, Shirley."


End file.
